


Apologies

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: It takes a near-fatal illness to bring Molly Weasley to her senses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry discord drabble challenge  
> Prompt: “You came”  
> WC: 317

“You came.” 

Molly smiled at Harry and patted his cheek fondly, before shooing him back towards the hospital bed where Narcissa lay. “Of course I did.”

Draco looked equally as shocked as Harry felt. They had been together for more than 3 years, but Molly had yet to warm up to Draco, despite his best efforts to apologise for his family’s actions. Sunday lunches were always tense and uncomfortable, and Harry knew it hurt his boyfriend more than he liked to admit.

Molly settled herself in the chair next to the bed and took Narcissa’s frail hand in her own. “I thought I’d take this opportunity to apologise.”

“Mrs Weasley there’s no need to-” 

“Yes there is, Draco dear. I have been rather unwelcoming to your family and you’ve both been nothing but kind to us all since the war. Ron goes down the pub with you every week for Merlin’s sake! I’m ashamed to admit that it has taken you coming close to losing your mother to bring me to my senses. You are as much a part of our family as Harry and Hermione are.”

Narcissa laughed quietly, a smile crossing her face. “We can hardly blame you for not particularly wanting our family around.”

“Nonsense. All that stuff is in the past now,” Molly said with a sigh, “It seems rather silly now, all that feuding over blood and money, especially after we spent so many afternoons giggling over boys in Hogwarts together.”

“Until Lucius came along. My husband always was a bit of a prick.”

“ _ Mum!” _

Narcissa rolled her eyes and turned to face Molly properly, her tone suddenly much more serious “I know I won’t be around for much longer and I’m glad to know my son will have you to look out for him.”

“I’ll do my best, Narcissa, I promise,” Molly patted their joined hands. “You’re both family after all.”

  
  



End file.
